


Wild Angels

by Mileycfan4eva



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileycfan4eva/pseuds/Mileycfan4eva
Summary: Summary: What if it was Katie who had leukemia? Would her life be different? How would it effect Lucas’s feelings for her? How would Katie handle a secret her mom had been keeping from her? Would Alexa be able to handle her mom’s devotion to Katie or be resentful? What if treatment didn’t work? Would the two of them be able to face the unthinkable?





	Wild Angels

Chapter One: Angels walk on water

Date: August 27th 2018

P O V: Katie

“Who’s ready for the first day of school,”

My best friend Alexa Mendoza burst into the room doing her happy dance. How could anybody be that happy this early in the morning? Was it even four am yet? “Why aren’t you up yet Katie?.” Because I am dead Alexa; I couldn’t even roll over my body ached nausea threatened to make my first waking moments resemble a sailor at high sea in a thunder storm. 

Alexa’s hands gripped my shoulders as she shock me like a wave shakes a poorly constructed ship. “Katie this is the greatest day of our lives! We’re going to be fourteen in three weeks, we’re starting our freshman year of high school today!.”

“Why aren’t you excited?”

Her excitement didn’t stop nope she started jumping on the bed clapping doing a funky dance. She cracks me up she’s always a bundle of energy and excitement. I wish I could find even half her outpouring of excitement or strength. I couldn’t even pry my eyes open everything felt so heavy on my body. Control your breathing Katie remember what your vocal coaches say. Control starts in the mind. 

Smile don’t let her see you in pain. She’ll tell her mom I love her mom as much as I love my own. I should she’s been a second mom to me my whole life.  
Taking me and Jack into her home whenever our mom had to go out of town. Like last night. Her mom would just tell my mom she would become all stressed out. She didn’t need any more stress she’s already working two jobs one as an airline stewardess the other in an office. Plus she goes to school at night while raising two kids.

“I’m so excited Lexi!,”

Plastering a fake smile I slowly sat up just as my ten year old brother Jack came running inside flipping his little grubby fingers over my Cd player causing Katy Perry to blast out. “Party on Alexa’s bed!” He screamed out Alexa grabbed my arm yanking me up; despite my legs protesting the sudden movement, I found myself shaking my hips clapping my hands singing out loud to Katy’s upbeat lyrics.

 

“What happened to your arms Katie?”

I was so into the lyrics and moving my hips trying to bump Jack off the bed, Alexa had to repeat her question three times, grabbing my wrist. I had no idea what she was talking about till I looked down and saw the deep angry looking purple bruises lining my arms, legs which I noticed when her eyes scanned down my body, filled with concern and confusion. I had no idea how they got there I didn’t want her to worry though so I just shrugged replying “Dance probably,” 

She bought it I have no idea why hey though that’s the beauty of friendships. You don’t need to explain yourselves or answer a billion questions. Best friends accept you at face value. Even when your lying straight to their face and they know it. 

“This is the part of me  
That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you’re not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no!”

Singing out we held hands as we danced the minutes away laughing till tears came from our eyes. Why shouldn’t we be excited right? We’re young/ beautiful, fun, smart we’re about to embark on our greatest adventure yet. Young Adult hood.

Twenty minutes later I was struggling to find that strength my legs felt heavy like the Hudson river had opened up a water-park inside my legs. ‘Smile Katie’ mom’s depending on you to care for Jack and get to school. “Let’s go girls! School starts in forty minutes if you want to stop for coffee ya’ better get a move on it!” Her mom yelled up the steps which I was currently racing towards. Stopping when a wave of dizziness over came me. My hand gripped the rail shaking. Why was I so nervous? 

“Let’s go Tortoise” Did she just call me a turtle? Really? I wasn’t that slow was I? Letting out a deep breath. I grabbed my bag racing down the steps big mistake once again another wave hit me this time I lost my balance. Falling the last few steps landing smack in front of Alexa’s cute as a button older brother Lucas who rolled his eyes laughing. “Oh kids these days ma” His mom looked at him rolling her eyes as my face burned. “Told ya’ Alexa I can get any girl to fall for me even a little girl like Katie”

Little girl? Did he just refer to me as a little girl! What did he mean even Katie? Was I not pretty enough to be in his world? Smart enough Mature enough? He left before I could even pull myself up my eyes stayed glued to his backside as Alexa threw her arm over my shoulders shaking her head.

“Come on Triparella our chariots await” Triparella? Where did she come up with these nicknames? This day had to get better didn’t it? Placing my ipod in my pocket shoving the buds into my ears. I needed an escape some motivation fuel.

My legs protested the peddling as we left our garage I didn’t give into them though. Whizzing by tourists visiting our fair city of New York, NY. I felt the breeze rip through my hair which flew back we’ve lived here our whole lives. We’re experts at dodging the lost confused, distracted and dumb of New York’s early commuters. The fast tempo of Eminem’s 2018 Revival album got my blood pumping. My mind started spinning about everything I had to look forward to Choir auditions, Dance recitals, I was determined to get into LaGuardia High School for the preforming arts next year. Which means this year had to be 100% focused on prepping for that challenge. 

Cars honked us as we whizzed in and out of rush hour traffic which was a mixture of slow crawling big trucks and lost visitors and angry native New Yorker’s who had no patience for the former. As we passed Radio City; I had to smile seeing the flashing marquee advertising the latest show a teen pop sensation Aria Jensen. “Some day you’ll be up there Katie someday” In my mind I shouted it as we waited for the light to change. I could see it clearly inside, I was on stage dressed in a tight pair of designer jeans which were ripped on purpose in the knees. My crop tight clinging to my body my long hair was teased and primped high in a pony tail as I danced on stage next to my opening act Keslia Castle.

I could hear the beat of the drums from our opening song a duet which was climbing the charts. The cheers of the crowd which only got louder as the smoke rose they were stomping their feet. My shadow is a small silhouette that gets bigger as I am lifted onto the stage, the opening notes fading as my voices rises lifting the cries of the cranky babies off their lips, hushing the audience for a few precious minutes. 

“Not wasting my youth  
Throw your hands up, respect this is our anthem  
Young not dumb we don’t know what our future holds  
Dreams rise like the high tide  
Ashes to dust we take from our ancestors the legends live on in our memories  
Growing up ain’t always fun but it’s a dirty necessary  
Wish I could fast forward past these days of youth hurry up and be grown  
Everyone keeps telling me to slow down, don’t rush my youth  
These Golden days.

Don’t they understand a thing about what it’s like to be young  
I know they mean well they just don’t get it to feel that rush of lyrics flowing through your mind, hands shaking from excitement, cause you know if you can get pen to the paper free your mind  
Your gonna blow their minds with these wicked rhythms.” 

I can hear them calling my name “Katie! Katie!” God it sounded amazing I wonder if this is how God feels when he hears his name being called down here a million times in a single day. I didn’t want it to stop “Katie! Katie!” The admiration made me feel like I could do anything even walk on water like an angel gliding by my wings. I was invincible. 

“Katie!” Maybe somebody should of told the jerk flying down 49th street that driving while drunk in the streets of New York City wasn’t the brightest ideas. Maybe if somebody would of taken his keys or even took the time to ask him was he okay. Maybe he wouldn’t of plowed through that red light. Then he wouldn’t of smashed into my bike as we crossed the street.

Guess I really am only humans. Humans can’t walk on water. Humans get pulled under the current. Pain hit me I felt myself go air-born, I could hear the screams of Alexa and other witnesses. I just couldn’t answer.

I could taste the blood on my lips I couldn’t spit it out. My breath is so tight everything is spinning, going black. Glass shatters I feel it rip my tender skin where did I land? “Katie!” Alexa is crying calling to me. I don’t like when she’s upset I can’t reach out to comfort her though. I can hear voices who are they? I don’t know them I know I hear one of them calling out. “10-10 to main we have a juvenile child who’s been hit by a drunk driver need a buss dispatched to 49th patient is critical” 

Pain is over taking me I can’t get my breath. I am so scared. I’m only 13 I’m not even 14! I haven’t yet started high school. I can’t die not yet! I wish my mom could hold me. She can’t though she’s in the air. I wish Mrs. Mendoza was here she would know what to do even if it was just holding Alexa. She shouldn’t be alone. Jack oh my god my little brother where is he? Is he okay? He can’t see this! It’s dark here, where ever here is.  
Where’s that white light everyone always talks about? Did I not to enough good to earn my way into Heaven? I thought angels were always granted entrance. I guess I am not an angel, I can’t walk on water. I really am only human. Humans bleed humans aren’t immortal. It’s a hard lesson to learn at 13. I wish I had more time to prepare myself. I wish I could tell my family, friends good-bye, I wish I could say I love them.

I guess we don’t always get what we want in life. If we did I would live.


End file.
